An Empty Office
by tanya-arianneNL
Summary: When Andy returns to what he thinks is an empty office to retrieve his phone, he finds it's not so empty after all. Okay, this summary sucks, but it will have to do...


**for everyone who's reading my other story Bl_ue Water, _don't panic I haven't given up on that. It might take some time before I post chapter 21, because my laptop crashed this week, so I have to write it again, but it will be there eventually. In the meantime I found this story on my old laptop. It's a bit different from what I usually write (I normally don't write M rated materials) and I wrote it a long time ago, so please be kind. Enjoy and let me know what you think!**

Andy had almost been home, no scratch that, he had been home (surely pulling up your own driveway constituted as being home), when he realized he left his phone on his desk, again. Therefore, at ten pm, he entered the headquarters of the Lapd, feeling tired, grumpy and extremely stupid. the soft ding of the elevator announced his arrival at the ninth floor. It was completely empty, as everyone from Major crimes had already left. Actually he had been one of the last to pack his things in order to go home. In fact, only the captain was still busy wrapping up some paper work, but she'd assured him she would be out of there in about ten minutes. The murder room was quiet, the lights out, the board wiped clean. He felt his hands close around the familiar shape of his phone, ready to go home, when a sound broke through the silence. his head shot up, looking in the direction it had come from. Suddenly he realized that small, almost none existent streaks of light were shining through the blinds of the captain's office. What was she still doing here? again that same sound, higher this time and a bit louder, reached his ears . Slowly Andy made his way to the office, something inside of him telling him to turn around and leave. Another, more insisting part, however, is curious and perhaps a bit concerned. Not that long ago he didn't like her one bit, but they'd come a long way since then and it wories him that she still hasn't gone home. He feels the urge to check up on her, maybe she's just fallen asleep or maybe she's gotten unwell. He wasn't sure, but he wanted to know before he left. casually he opens the door, stopping dead in his track. For a moment he stands frozen in the doorway, his jaw hanging open. All at once it's crystal clear just what his captain is doing.

She's lying on the couch, her eyes closed, her back arched. Her blouse is unbuttoned and hanging open. He can't move, the scene in front of him too mesmerising. One of her hands is on her breast, kneading it through the material of her bra, the other is under her skirt, making pumping movements, leaving absolutely no question as to what she's doing. She lets out a long moan, which shoots right to his core, making him even harder. A series of high high pitched ah's soon follows and all thoughts of leaving disappear from his mind. Sharon raydor is fucking herself on the couch in her office, writhing under her own touch and Andy can't help wondering whether she does this often. He's always considered her a very beautiful woman, he could admit that even in her days as the wicked witch, but he doesn't think she's ever looked more beautiful than she does now. It's not the because of the way her skirt has rode up to a point high above her mid thighs, not even the way get breasts are threatening to spill out of their lacy confines every time she inhales, though that doesn't hurt either. No, it's the expression of pure pleasure on her face. She is absolutely stunning. the increasing volume and length indicate she's getting closer and he knows he should leave, but his body refuses to leave. His eyes are fastened on the gorgeous creature in front of him that is undulating in sync with the movements of her hands. When she finally comes, she pushes her chest up, arching her back even further, and cries out. Then, while her body and face relax, Andy suddenly realises she's going to open her eyes very soon. a As fast and quiet as he can, he makes it out of there, nearly running to the elevator, not sure whether he'll ever forget what he had seen. Not sure whether he even wants to.

She's lying on the couch in post orgasmic bliss. She really needed to relieve the stress induced tension that had been building up in the past few days. Though she could've done that at home as well, she liked, for once, to be able to be as loud as she pleased, without having to worry about rusty hearing her. Not that she is incapable of being quiet, but for some reason it's never as satisfying that way. Lazily she opens her eyes, noticing the door is slightly ajar. Strange, she thought she'd locked it. Not that it mattered, there's no one there anyway.


End file.
